


Summertime sadness

by notdirk



Category: Homestuck, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Big Lego meat, M/M, Plain ol' boinkin', Too hot for television, i hate my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdirk/pseuds/notdirk
Summary: Yiff
Relationships: Dave Strider/Kai Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Summertime sadness

Dave is sitting on the couch naked all couch resting like. He is just sitting there and enjoying the sun shining down on him. Kai Ninjago spinjitzus into the living room. With his big boner swinging around and almost hitting Dave in the face with each spin. “GOD I HATE GAY PEOPLE,” Kai sighs menacingly. Dave frowns. “Who are you why are you in my home” “DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT SEXY” Kai winks so hard that his eye falls out of its socket and rolls under the couch. Dave looks at his big boner and says wow and Kai nods enthusiastically. Dave knows what he has to do, Kai consents, they are both consenting thank you. Dave pulls down Kai’s lego pants and lego underwear to reveal his big lego rectangle plastic cock. “Hot” Dave inquires, “YES!” Kai sniffles as a tear drips down his solid plasticy face. Kai jumps on Dave’s fully erect member and sits on it. Dave moans but in pain and agony because oof ow ouch my dicken’ balles. Kai gets all funky and Lego hops up and down on Dave’s poor unfortunate dick and he keeps groaning in pain but he’s getting off to it because it’s sexy. Soon enough Dave shoots a big creamy wet load into Kai’s pixel asshole. “Hhnggrr fuuhggkkk hoogholly shittt” he grunts and groans. Kai gets up and gives Dave a thumbs up and leaves because he has to save the city from Lord Garmadon.

The end.


End file.
